Soundless Voice
by Berlin Hetalia
Summary: Rin and Len are twins and Rin mysteriously becomes ill and Len cant figure out whats wrong with her


Ch.1- Rin

"Hey Rin are you ok?" Len asks very concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say with a sigh.

Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm fine or not. I have been so confused these past couple of weeks. I have been feeling strange and I don't know what's going on. I really don't want to tell my brother, Len, or he will get too worried and bring up the, I'm-your-twin-brother-and-you-must-tell-me-everything speech.

"Rin are you sure you're alright?" Len asks again.

"Yes I told you I'm fine!"

"You are sure?"

"Yes! Now stop asking!"

"Fine, fine." Len says finally giving up.

As we walk in the house I glance over at Len as I put my school bag down and take off my winter jacket. He still looks really concerned about me. I don't know why he cares so much. Why does he always want to be in my personal life? He's like a dad. To be honest and it's kind of annoying.

"Len you really don't have to worry, I'm ok." I tell him with a fake smile.

"Mhmm… alright…" he says getting suspicious and goes into the kitchen.

The minute he turns around and closes the door to the kitchen my smile disappears. It hurts too much to move the muscles in my face to show emotion. I hate being fake in any way. I really wish I knew what was wrong with me. I have been to the doctor but they aren't any help. I didn't tell Len I went to the doctor's office because I don't want him to worry and the doctor said I'm fine and it might just be from depression from losing my parents a few months ago.

Ch.2 Len

I walked into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for me and rin. "I am so worried about Rin. I wonder if she's just depressed about our parents passing away. She might be overly depressed, sick or maybe… she just hates me. No, that can't be it. I'm her brother! She can't hate me." I think to myself "maybe I just need to do that bonding stuff that my dad always talking about. He did say that the bonding technique gets girls to like you so it should work on rin". I heat the water up in a kettle and get out the mugs. I open the cabinet and get the chocolate mix. "Wait what if it doesn't work? What if she hates me more because I think that something's wrong with her. What if she hates me even more after that?!" I trouble my mind with all my terrible panicked thoughts. My deep thoughts are interrupted by the sharp whistle of the kettle and I quickly pick it up by the handle and turn off the stove.

Ch.3- Rin

I gaze out the window, looking at the powdery snow falling from the empty light gray sky. I lean my head on the window. It feels so good to have the cool window against my throbbing head. I look down as I lean and I can see my breath. Then all the sudden the cold window gives me an external brain-freeze and I quickly take my forehead off the window. I swear I felt like my head could have froze onto the window if I didn't take it off. I hear my door creek open, its Len.

"hey… um… how are you?"Len asks

"I'm just fine, thank you" I say a bit annoyed. Len sees that I'm getting annoyed with him asking the same question for the third time today.

"Erm…. I brought hot chocolate."Len says hoping to seem less annoying.

"thanks Len" my annoyed expression turns into a slight smile.

I turn around on my bed and swing my legs over the edge. Len pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards and facing me. He hands me a mug and rests his arms over the back of the chair with his mug. I smile slightly and hold the warm cup of hot coco close to me. I raise it to my lips to take a sip, I feel the steam rise up and brush against my cheek. It was a nice warm feeling to be here with my brother, with coco and a feeling of complete safety and comfort.

"so Rin how's that song coming along?" Len asks to break the silence

"it going very well, thanks for asking" I say with a smile

"can I see it?"

"yeah sure. It's a little rusty but im working on it" I say trying not to sound too full of myself while handing my papers to him.

He skims over the lyrics and nods in approval. "I like it! It's very nice with lots of emotion. You truly have a gift with lyrics Rin" Len says with an amazed expression across his face.

"r-really?" I stutter and say surprised

"yeah I really do rin. Mind if I take these?"len asks

"yeah of course! I have them all memorized so I don't really need them anymore" I say very proud like with a high chin.

I smile and I think of him looking over and memorizing it and maybe even singing it in the shower like the rest of his songs.

"hey len maybe you should sig it for me" I say with a grin

"W-what?! I don't know rin… I don't exactally have a good 'Boy singing' voice" len blushes

"well yeah, you do sound a little like a girl" I laugh as I say it

"yeah yeah I know." Len says and rolls his eyes

"hey its not a bad thing! I love hearing your voice! Not every boy has a heavenly choir voice. I always enjoy hearing you sing in the shower." I say with a bright smile

"you hear that…?" len blushes a vibrant pink color

I laugh but then we sit there and take some time to enjoy out hot chocolate. I finish my coco and smile over at len. He smiles back. But then I feel a sharp pain thoughout my body. My harms shake and I drop my mug. It crashes on the ground and I look at my shaking hands.

"rin what happened?" he looks at me concorned.

"i-idont now" I studder

The next day Len brings me to the doctors office. I walk out with a note from the doctor. I look at it scared and confused. Len comes running over.

"hey rin what did they say?"he asks

"nothing! Im completely fine! No worries!heh." I say worried and crumple the note in my hand.

"whats that?"he points to the note

"like I said. Its nothing!" I toss the note behind me

"well ok… lets go home now" he sudgests

We walk to the car and before I step in I glance back at the note on the pavement.

We go back home. It starts snowing outside again. I look out and smile. When I get out of the car I run up to the yard where the old tree is. Len follows. I look up and twirl and look up at the sky. I feel the cool snow flakes land on my face and catch on my lashes. It's a nice loving feeling, A good feeling. I glance back at len and see him smiling and he pulles his scarf over his face a little to keep from the cold. I smile also and then… the happy feeling wears off. Nothing good lasts forever. The pain ive been holding back cant be heald any longer. I get a larg shock of pain though all my muscles and nerves. I fall to the ground in the snow.

Ch.4 Len

"Rin!" he runs to her and suports her head on his lap."Rin what hapopend to you!?"

"I'm sorry len… I didn't want you to worry…"she says

"rin you know you can tell me anything."len says in a paniced voice

"I didn't want you to worry like you did with mom…"she looks up at him and tears up

"its just im afraid to loose you like mother" I answer

"I want to ask you one last thing.."she says weakly

"last?!"lens voice cracks in a panic

"len.. please" shes seriously says

"ok, what is it?" len asks

"sing my a song" she smiles

"a song?" he asks

She nods "I told you I wanted to hear you sing for me one day"

I smile. Then he gulps and clears his throat and begins to sing

At night when silence  
Envelops the town  
It is raining white (snow)  
I hold up my palms  
The snow melts as soon as I touched it  
A transient piece of life

Snow accumulates without a sound  
Like light  
You smile as you gathered it  
Hey, how do I sound?  
Even if I reply, you  
Cannot hear anymore

Say you're in pain  
Say you're lonely  
I'll find you  
Wherever you are...  
Don't leave me behind, aren't we always  
Together as one?

As the snow becomes thicker  
You gradually fade away  
I can't do anything but embrace you

I wish, just one more time  
To hear your voice  
One more time, just one more time...  
Say my name...

From your unfocused, blank eyes  
A drop appeared

In this gray world  
Everything has stopped  
Except for the quietly falling snow

You are becoming cold  
Your voice has not come back  
We've given up understanding each other  
Hear my voice, smile for me once more  
I have ran out of tears  
I cannot  
Melt you...

If possible, my voice  
Take it all away  
And give it to the person dear to me

If I'll be in a world alone  
Without you  
Just...  
Take me away  
With you

I love you, even that  
Cannot be said  
Our era  
Is about to close  
Forever

Even if I shout, I can't get  
You or your voice back

To the falling snow  
Please don't stop falling  
Take me away with her

Everything transient, my voice, my life  
Erase all of them

Until all is white...


End file.
